


Rin's Death

by Fan_Fic_Fan



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Death, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:13:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24906652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fan_Fic_Fan/pseuds/Fan_Fic_Fan
Summary: What happened when Rin died. We all know but never got to see Kakashi's reaction, here's my take on it.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Nohara Rin
Kudos: 7





	Rin's Death

Kakashi felt as if he were surrounded by water; one of the first things he registered upon waking. This feeling was quickly followed up by a deep throbbing pain in his left eye. What happened? Why was he here? His memories were clouded, and Kakashi’s head ached as he tried to remember. All he could remember was fear, and Kakashi felt a shot of adrenaline rush through his body. He suddenly shot up into a sitting position. Rin! Kakashi quickly scanned his surroundings and realized the “water” he was surrounded by was actually blood, at least three inches deep. The mist ninja! Kakashi whipped his head in all directions to see countless dead bodies strewn about. They were all dead? He looked for Rin, hoping that the nightmarish incident was just a dream, something he had imagined while passed out, when he was met with the most horrifying sight. Rin laying on the ground. Was she dead? Kakashi felt his throat swell and nausea wash over him when he saw the crater in Rin’s chest.

Kakashi felt his body go cold, hot, then cold again. Everything came back to him. The exhilarating feeling of his chidori. The warm feeling around his arm as he impaled her. Her face. Her face, her eyes, her voice, and, and. Kakashi felt as if he had been punched in the gut. He, couldn’t, breathe. What was happening? Was he in hell? Tears began falling. No matter how hard he tried to breathe no air came in or out. Then it felt as if all the air around him entered him at once. Kakashi who had stood up to look for Rin had now fallen to the ground on his hands and knees. He lifted his head up to look at her but it was too painful. 

“Rin,” Kakashi reached out and caressed her cheek but quickly retracted it. She was cold. How long has she been laying in this blood? Kakashi quickly lifted her body from the blood but it had dried on her cheeks and hair. The blood had crusted on her. She didn’t deserve this. She didn’t deserve this. 

“Rin, I’m so sor—“ Kakashi couldn’t even finish his sentence before choking on a sob. He couldn’t hold back. Usually when you cry, no matter how hard it hurts you can hold it in and cry inside, but he couldn’t hold it in. He couldn’t even breathe when he chose too. Every breath he took in became a sob. 

“I- should have- taken- care of- you!” He was crying so hard he could barely speak. Kakashi held her body close to his. Rin was gone, just like Obito.

“I’m sorry- I’m sorry- this is- all my fault- all- my fault- all my- fault.” Kakashi rocked back and forth while holding her body. He held her face with both her hands, lightly squeezing her face. He kissed her forehead, then on her cheekbone. 

“O-Obito loved you. I told him I-I would protect you.” Kakashi told himself this over and over again as he held her body. I know how you felt about me, but you deserve someone like Obito, not a piece of trash like me. He pulled back then kissed her on the lips, but instead of warmth and love, he was met by her cold, dead, unmoving lips.

Maybe there was something there he always told himself wasn’t there. Affection, love? That was ridiculous. Then why did it hurt so much? Why did he feel so fucking horrible right now? He loved her. 

“I loved you.” Kakashi was met with nothing but silence. Saying it out loud made him realize how much more this hurt. The only sounds were his quiet sobs that had died down. No mist ninjas. No fighting. The clash of weapons gone. He tried to suppress this feeling. He pulled his headband over his eye, and stood up, carrying Rin’s dead body. He slowly turned around. His feet trudging through the thick blood. Mostly Rin’s blood but also of the mist ninjas’. His new mangekyo sharingan throbbing in his eye. 

This was surely hell. I’m sorry Rin.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, I'm not a good writer. It doesn't flow well but I've had this written up for a while. It's also pretty short because I lose work ethic quickly and I'm a procrastinator.


End file.
